Decoria
|government_type = Republic |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Hulda Rasmussen |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Kasper Østergård |legislature = |upper_house = |lower_house = |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = |established_date1 = |area_rank = 26th |area_magnitude = |area_km2 = 85147 |percent_water = 4.6% |population_estimate = 16,857,294 |population_estimate_rank = 7th |population_estimate_year = 2015 |population_census = 13,012,416 |population_census_year = 2013 |population_density_km2 = 197.98 |population_density_rank = 4th |currency = Decorian krone |currency_code = DCK |time_zone = |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |cctld = .dc |iso3166code = DC |calling_code = +32 }} Decoria (Decorian: Dekøria; ), officially the Republic of Decoria (Decorian: Republík Dekøria) is a country located in the Northern part of the Fantasia world. Its two islands are the largest islands of the Westmont continent. Decoria proper has an area of 85,147 square kilometers (32,875 sq mi), and a population of 16,857,294 (October 2015). The country consists of two main islands (Silkestrup and Vilja) and several small ones. As an island, it doesn't border with any country but it is close to Onduria, Glaray, Atlandia, Patriae, the White Havens and the North pole. In 208, Cercasia and more countries became part of the newly created Decorian empire until the fall of the empire in the early sixth century. After the fall of the empire, the first official Decorian state was formed in 512. At that time, there were several ethnic groups living inside the country such as Patriaese, Scandavian and Cercasian. The Constitution of Decoria was signed on 12 September 1850, ending the absolute monarchy which had begun in 1604. It established a constitutional monarchy with first monarch of the country being Queen Cecilie Majken II. However, following protests in the country, the second Constitution of Decoria was signed on 25 October 1855, five years after the first one was signed. The constitution established the current political system of the country, the parliamentary democracy. The government and national parliament are seated in Norfort, the nation's capital, largest city and main commercial centre. Daces enjoy a high standard of living and the country ranks highly in numerous comparisons of national performance, including education, health care, protection of civil liberties, democratic governance, prosperity and human development. Decoria is frequently ranked as one of the happiest countries in the world in cross-national studies of happiness. The country ranks as having the world's highest social mobility, a high level of income equality, has one of the world's highest per capita incomes, and has one of the world's highest personal income tax rates. __TOC__ Etymology The etymology of the word Decoria, and especially the relationship between Daces and Decoria and the unifying of Decoria as a single republic, is a subject which attracts debate. This is centred primarily on the prefix "Dec" and whether it refers to the Deci or a historical person Dec and the exact meaning of the -"oria" ending. Most archaeologists support that Decoria or Dekøria means "beautiful land" and derives from an early language of the country, believed to be actually close to the first ancient language discovered in the country. The first recorded use of the word Dekøria within Decoria itself was first found inside a cave which is believed to belong to one of the country's first Kings around 405. Inside the cave, a large stone was also found with script on it that is yet to be recognized. History Prehistory Decorian Empire (208–512) Formation of a state (512–1421) Early modern history (1421–1855) Parliamentary democracy (1855–present) Geography Climate Administrative divisions Regions Demographics Languages Religion Education Culture Media Music Cuisine Sports Category:Countries